El Baño AntiPulgas de Inu
by Auryn Valentini
Summary: Inuyasha descubre que ha heredado el demoniopulga. Todo se remonta a una maldición pasada de generación en generación. ¿Que harán Inuyasha y sus amigos para poder salvarle? Un Finc con mucho humor
1. Capitulo 1

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Hola! Aquí esta otra vez Kirara con otro finc. Bueno, en verdad no es solo mió, si no también de mi amiga Miiru.

Os digo que es un finc de risa, y ese día estaba lloviendo y nos aburríamos mucho, pero mucho!

Espero que os guste y también poner algunos Reviews sobre lo que os aparecido.

Nos vemos!

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**El baño Anti-Pulgas de Inu**

**By : Miiru & Kirarahikari**

_**Capitulo 1**_

Era un día tranquilo como los demás y Inuyasha estaba ofuscado porque hacia dos minutos que no veía a Kagome.

Kagome había regresado a su tiempo para cambiarse de ropa, porque la suya estaba "pasada de época" (nota : ja ja ja ja)( lo pillan no?)

Sango estaba rezando a su familia, cuando noto que una mano sigilosa se acercaba a ella y ...¡ZAS! la mano de Miroku quedo atrapada en una trampa para ratones que había debajo de la armadura de Sango.

Sango:¡¡¡¡¡Maldito monje pervertido!

Miroku: hay...TT

No muy cerca de allí se encontraba Sesshomaru mirando todo lo que pasaba (nota: ese macizorro!XD guapo!)

Sesshomaru se acercó poco a poco a Inuyasha. Inuyasha percibió su olor, su fragancia irresistible dé Hugo Boss que siempre llevaba puesta.

Inuyasha: ¡¡¡CHECHU! (le grito a Sesshomaru)( nota: nosotras le llamamos Chechomaru por hacer la gracia n.n)

Sesshomaru:¡¡QUE NO ME LLAMES CHECHU! Inuyasha iba a decirte el secreto familiar mejor guardado que, aunque seas un sucio semidemonio tienes derecho a saberlo. Inuyasha tu...¡¡TIENES PULGAS!

En ese momento Inuyasha grito:

Inuyasha: ¡¡SUCIO, SUCIO!¡¡ESTOY SUCIO! (nota: jiji)

Ese secreto, era muy vergonzosa para Inuyasha y lo mas vergonzosa para el fue que Kagome acababa de llegar y lo había visto todo y oído todo.

Kagome: Inuyasha, querido, no pasa nada, ya cuidare de ti y de tus pulgas.

Y Inuyasha fue a llorar a las faldas de Kagome.

Inuyasha: ¡¡No es posible! si me desparasite el otro día!

Kagome no se lo podía creer. Fue un choque emocional, fue peor que ver como Inuyasha besaba a Kikyo. Peor que descubrir todas las infidelidades de Inuyasha.

Kagome se aparto y se fue detrás de una piedra.

Kagome:¡¡RETRO DI SATANAS!

Inuyasha: TT solo me quieren mis pulgas. ¡¡Kagome tienes que ayudarme!

Kagome: te ayudare porque sino me das mucho asquito -.-'

Inuyasha: ¡Gracias Kagome!¡Te quiero!

En ese momento Inuyasha se tiro al cuello de Kagome e intento morderle, por lo que supuso que le habían poseído un demonio-pulga y Kagome le compro un bozal.

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 2

**El Baño Anti-Pulgas de Inu**

**By : Miiru & Kirarahikari**

**Capitulo 2**

Estaban todos pensando como deshacerse de los demonios-pulgas.

Pasaron 3 días pensando como deshacerse de ellas cuando a Kagome se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de disparar una de sus flechas anti-demonios para matar a los demonios-pulgas.

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha prepárate! Esto puede doler.

Inuyasha al oir esto, se fue corriendo a las faldas de Kikyo. Pero Kikyo le dio puerta porque era un pulgoso y puso una orden de alejamiento de 50 kilómetros.( A las sacerdotisas no les gustan los pulgas si no los babuinos)( Lo pilláis¿? ;) )

Por lo que se fue a llorar a las faldas de Sango. Pero encontró una trampa para ratones o Mirokus salvajes. La trampa se le quedo enganchada en la nariz.

Kagome encontró la oportunidad de lanzarle la flecha a Inuyasha ahora que estaba revolcándose por el suelo con las manos en la nariz.

ZASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!¡¡¡¡¡

Inuyasha: ¡¡HAAAAA! Me muero xD

Después de esto, Inuyasha pasó 3 semanas hospitalizado con gran agujero entre ceja y ceja.

Kagome: Inuyasha, querido, no era mi intención hacerte un agujero en la cabeza.

Inuyasha: T º T . Tranquila Kagome esto no es nada que no se cure con un besito.

Pero Kagome le tapo la boca con un trozo de esparadrapo.

Kagome: Lo siento Inuyasha pero hasta que no te desparasite no podremos estar juntos.

Después de la hospitalización de Inuyasha, después de pensar 3 días mas, Miroku tuvo una idea. (Nota: atención la fantástica idea)

Miroku: ¿Por que no cazamos las pulgas con el poder de mi mano derecha? O

Pero fue descartada, simplemente por que la dijo Miroku.

Después de pensar otros 3 días mas, Sango tuvo una idea ya por que el cabello de Inuyasha era NEGRO de la cantidad de pulgas que había en su pelo, y esto le daba mucho repelus.

Sango: ¿Y si matamos las pulgas con mi Hiraikotsu? (Nota: dios que sádica xD)

Todos asintieron con la cabeza menos Inuyasha que con tanta pulga no podía moverla. Como ya no le quedaban faldas a las que llorar se escondió detrás de una piedra. Pero no le sirvió de nada, el Hiraikotsu ya había sido lanzado.

Continuara...


	3. Capitulo 3

**El Baño antipul-gas de Inu**

**By Miiru & Kirarahikari**

**Capitulo 3**

El Hiraikotsu rompió la piedra y el cuello de Inuyasha también se rompió y se le quedo doblado. Otras 3 semanas hospitalizadas. Después de eso, Inuyasha salió con un collarín puesto al cuello.

Inuyasha: x- hay...

Sango: ¡Lo siento mucho Inuyasha, apunte mal! La próxima vez apuntare mejor!

Inuyasha, al oír la "próxima vez", se fue corriendo a las faldas de Kagome.

Kagome: No te preocupes Inuyasha, siempre te podremos llevar a la perrera TT.

Inuyasha callo al suelo por el peso que ejercían las pulgas sobre su cabeza. (Nota: pobrecito, aparte de ser un cabezón, pulgoso y cascarrabias, se arrastra por el suelo sin que Kagome allá dicho "abajo" TT que se le va hacer)

Naraku noto que hacia semanas que no iba a matarlo Inuyasha, y se aburría muchísimo creando extensiones suyas. (Nota: no es bueno tener tantos clones )

Naraku: Kagura, ves a espiar a Inuyasha and company y averigua por que no vienen a matarme, que ya me aburro como una mona -.-' .

Kagura y Kanna fueron volando en una de las plumas de Kagura. (Nota: No es que tuviera pluma xD)

Después de 3 días días de volar volar y volar volar encontraron una GRAN bola NEGRA y a su alrededor Kagome, Sango, Miroku y a Shippo.

Kagura y Kanna percibieron que esa gran bola negra era ...¡INUYASHA! y les dio tanto asco, que decidieron ayudarle.

Kagura pensó que podía utilizar su abanico para que las pulgas se fueran volando ...pero... no solo se llevo las pulgas, sino que Inuyasha se fue con ellas.

Inuyasha permaneció 3 semanas hospitalizado con fuertes traumatismos por todo el cuerpo.

Inuyasha: X.X hay...

Kagome: tranquilo Inuyasha, siempre nos quedara la perrera. Tu sueño de ser un demonio no creo que se cumpla -.-'

Inuyasha: ¡Pulgoso o no pulgoso conseguiré ser un demonio completo!

Miroku: Si ... un demonio CON pulgas O.

Inuyasha al oír esto, se fue a llorar a las faldas de Kagome. TT

Kagome harta de todas las bromas de Miroku y las pulgas de Inuyasha dijo:

Kagome: ¡Estoy harta! Hasta que no te quites las pulgas Inuyasha, me iré a vivir con Kouga. ¡Adiós Inuyasha!

A Inuyasha se le cayo el mundo TT (Nota: jijiji)

**Fin de el capitulo III, continuara...**


	4. Capitulo 4 FIN

El baño anti-pulgas 

**Cap IV**

La despedida de Inu 

Kouga con sus súper oídos de lobo rabioso, y no pulgoso, escucho lo que decía Kagome, y se fue corriendo a buscarla con las maletas y dos billetes de avión con destino a un lugar feliz. ( nota: que cursi -.-' ) De paso de que iba haber a Kagome se burlaría de Inuyasha.

Kouga: ¡Que asco me das Inuyasha! Cada día eres mas pulgoso.. Esa barba que llevas te queda fatal ¡!

Inuyasha: ¿Barba? ¡ O.o yo no me he dejado barba!

Kagome: Kouga, no es barba... ¡¡¡¡SON PULGAS!

Kouga: ¡¡¡sucio, sucio!

Y Inuyasha se fue a llorar a las faldas de Kagome.

Kouga pensó que podría deshacerse de ellas pegándole patadas, y de paso, haber si se deshacía de Inuyasha .

Inuyasha paso 3 semanas hospitalizado, otra vez.

Allí le dieron un vale de descuento por ser el mejor cliente. En el vale ponía:

" Cada 4 hospitalizaciones, la 5º, con un 50 de descuento" 

"_A la 6º un regalo especial."_

A Kagome se le quedo esta cara O.O 

Shippo ya tenia ganas de saber cual era ese regalo, y decidió descubrirlo por su cuenta, lanzando su peonza a la cara de Inuyasha.

La peonza se instalo a vivir en la boca de Inuyasha. (Nota: vamos, quiere decir, que se quedo mellado, sin dientes)

Y lo hospitalizaron otras 3 semanas.

Kagome, al ver que Inuyasha yo no tenia dientes, le prometió que todos los días le prepararía sopitas.

Kikyo, quito la orden de alejamiento, ella no podía vivir sin su querido Inuyasha.

Kikyo mando a sus"bicho quita almas" (Nota: si, si , esas cosas largas que parecen serpientes y que siguen a Kikyo )para que se llevaran las almas de las pulgas

Pero , en vez de llevarse solo las almas de las pulgas, se llevaron el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

Pero como pesaba tanto, se callo por un precipicio a mitad de camino.

Inuyasha , paso otras 3 semanas hospitalizado.

Como ya era la 6º vez, a Inuyasha le regalaron un cepillo de dientes, pero como no le servia porque aun no le habían crecido los dientes, lo tiro a la basura.

Shippo se enfado con Inuyasha, y le tiro la peonza otra vez , esta vez le rompió algo mas que los dientes.

Otras 3 semanas hospitalizado.( Nota: Shippo lo vas a matar como sigas así -.-' )

Naraku ya se había montado una compañía de circo con todos sus clones, y arto de esperar, se fue a buscarlo.

Naraku: Ten Inuyasha, me das tanto asco y si no vienes a por la Shikon, no tienes gracia esto de recogerla, te la regalo, pero quítate esa barba de una vez!

Kagome se adelanto y cogió la Shikon y dijo:

Kagome: ¡¡Deseo que Inuyasha ya no tenga pulgas!

La piedra se convirtió en un barreño con agua y loción antiparásitos.

Metieron a Inuyasha dentro del barreño y lo ducharon todos, y a todos nos referimos:

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Kikyo, Kouga y Sesshomaru miraba (Nota: es tan señerito, no valla a mancharse ese vestido tan bonito O)

Inuyasha por fin , ya no tenia pulgas, pero si ansiando deseo de ser un demonio , havia sido destruido.

Kagome: ¡¡ahora si que me gustas Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Kagome, muchas gracias, pero lo que has hecho no me ha hecho gracia ¬¬'. Pero aun así, Kagome dame un besito O

Pero Kagome le cerro la boca con esparadrapo, aun recordaba las infidelidades con Kikyo.

Todos se quedaron observando la puesta de sol...un Inuyasha revolcándose por el suelo con el espadrapo en la boca, y un Miroku con una marca de una mano en la cara...

FIN 

Esperamos que os haya gustado mucho, al igual que nosotras escribiendolo.

Nos vemos.


End file.
